Girl Of Fire
by Girloffire97
Summary: Peeta desperately loves Katniss. Katniss is troubled with her unexpected strong feelings for Cato. Will Katniss fall into Peeta's open arms, or go down an unsure path with the sexy, dangerous Cato? How will this love triangle survive when there can only be one victor...Rated M just in case ;)My first story,slow start but it gets better, I promise! (I don't own The Hunger Games)
1. Chapter 1

Just that morning I had told Prim that they wouldn't pick her. That she was safe. Her name was only in no way she would be chosen out of hundreds of other girls. I was very wrong.

Not long after telling prim she was safe and singing her back to sleep I slipped off to the woods to meet was like a brother to me, the closest thing I had to a brother.

It was quiet and peaceful in the woods that morning. Little did I know everything was about to change. It's strange when you think back to how normal your life is and that you never even knew how in a second it would all change.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" My own voice shocks me. I spoke without thinking, but I know I have to save Prim. Sweet,innocent Prim.

The look on her face as I volunteered will forever be imprinted in my mind. She was screaming my name as Gale carried her away from me.

The peacekeepers pulled me towards the stage where Effie Trinket waited with her hand held out to me. I numbly took her hand and stepped up to the microphone beside her.

"Your name dear," Effie's voice had a high-pitched capitol accent.

"Katniss Everdeen," My fate was sealed. I would participate in the Hunger Games. I would have to kill.

I don't feel emotions have left me in shock, unable to process what is happening.

"Peeta Mallark," The name stands out to me and I look up as the blonde haired, brown-eyed boy walks up to stand beside me.

His mouth is open slightly in shock and he stares into empty space.

The next thing I know I'm pulled into the hall of justice and locked in a room. I look around at the red wooden walls and still I do not feel anything. Prim and my mother walk in with tears making tracks down their pale faces.

I kneel in front of Prim and pulls her to my chest. I choke on a sob as she holds me tightly like she won't ever let go.

"Just try to win if you can," She cries onto my shoulder.

"I will Prim," I squeeze her tighter and she steps back as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Take care of her," I hug my mother," You can't zone out again like when dad died. You can't." She nods stiffly. Peacekeepers barge into the room and pulls prim from one last hug that I pulled her into.

"Win Katniss! Please come home!" She screams as they pull her out the door.

"I will," I whisper as I lean my hand against the door.

Gale burst into the room and pulls me to him in a tight hug. I tuck my head into his shoulder, taking the comfort gratefully.

"Take care of them Gale," A peacekeeper angrily pulls gale away from me and towards the door,"whatever you do don't let them starve!"

"I won't Katnip!" I smile sadly at the nickname.

The door closes with a final thud.

That day was the day a flame had flickered to life in my heart. A flame that I would never let go out.

As we step towards the train I glance at Peeta, He's trying hard not to cry. His soft brown eyes swim with tears. He catches me looking and jerks his head away from my view.

The shiny silver doors of the train slide open and Effie ushers us in. The walls are all silver too and I almost gasp at all the decorated food on an elaborate table in the middle of the room we walked into. This food would feed everyone for weeks in my district. Angry tears threaten in my eyes.

We all sit in plush blue chairs by the window as the train leaves district 12 behind. The silence is heavy in the air.

Effie coughs daintily,"Well, I'm going to find Haymitch," Effie stands and dusts off her tight purple skirt," He's probably in the bar car."

Her heels click loudly on the floor as she walks off behind us. I stare out the window, watching as the scenery blurs by too fast for me to really see anything.

"Congratulations," Haymitch slurs as he walks into the room. He grabs a bottle of dark amber liquid and sits down across from me and Peeta.

"Do you really need that?" I look distasteful at the bottle of alcohol.

"Good question," He takes a swig from the bottle.

"Why don't you give us some pointers, mentor," I say the last word with disgust. This idiot is going to be useless.

"Right, umm..." He looks up at the ceiling as he rolls his eyes," embrace the probability of your eminent death." I grind my teeth together and glare at him," and know that there is nothing I can do to save you." He laughs without humour and tips the bottleback to gulp it down.

"Why in the hell are you here then?" I try to control the anger in my voice.

"For the refreshments sweetheart," he holds his bottle up with a drunken smile.

" I think you've had quite enough," Peeta grabs for the bottle but Haymitch moves impossibly fast and Peeta is pinned back inhis chair with Haymitch's foot holding him there. A laugh escapes my mouth and they both look at me strangely. I glare and they drop their eyes.

"You made me spill my drink," Haymitch mumbles as he stands on shaky legs. He gives Peeta a scowl," I think I'll finish thiselsewhere." He walks out the automatic sliding door and it closes behind him quietly.

Peeta and I kind of look at each other and I stand. He immediately stands too.

"I'm gonna go talk some sense into him," Peeta turns to follow Haymitch.

"He's going to be no help," I say and Peeta looks at me over his shoulder.

"Then we'll just have to help ourselves then," He gives me half smile and walks out the room.

I sigh into the quiet, open space. I walk to where little decorated cakes and candies and various fruits are displayed on the huge table in the middle of theroom. I feel disgusted at how much food is here for four people.

I don't eat anything, my stomach is too knotted up for me to even try to eat. I walk to the window again, trying to see if I can get even a glance at district twelve in the distance. No such luck.

Ha. Luck. something I wouldn't know anything about.

I look around, unsure of what to do with myself.

"Your room is the one on the left at the end of that hallway there dear," Effie walks in on her impossibly high heels.

"Thanks," I say quietly and I walk quickly to my room.

As I walk I look around at the silver walls and pictures door across from mine must be Peeta's.

I turn the silver handle slowly and steps into my room. It's as big as my house, with a king size bed adorned with the softestlooking pillows. I note that there are way too many pillows for one bed.

Folded neatly on the bed is a soft black shirt and pants to sleep in. The other door in the room is the bathroom. It isn't very large but better than anything I've ever walls on the right is covered in various colored buttons. I couldn't possibly imagine what they're all for.

The pristine white tiled walls hurt my eyes wit it's brightness as I pull my dress off and steps into the shower.

The hotwater feels wonderful running over my tense muscles. I let down my braid and stands under the steaming hot water, letting it try to wash away the emotions swirling in myhead.

After what seems like hours I step out of the shower and wrap a white fluffy towel around myself. After dressing I walk to the bed and knock off most of the pillows to the floor.

No one could possibly sleep with these crowding the bed.

I curiously pick up a remote looking thing on the bedside table and after clicking the screen, the wall in front of the bed turns intoa tv screen.

Caesar Flickerman, the host of the hunger games, smiles at the me with his blue hair slicked back into a ponytail at the backof his head. The crowd cheers and yells out to him as he turns to who he's interviewing.

Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker smiles and waves.

I frown in anger and clicks the remote again, turning the wall back to solid black.

I curl into a ball and finally, finally I let myself cry. I welcome the salty tears that roll down my cheek. I clutch my waste, hugging myself and clenching my eyes shut tightly. In that moment I make a promise to myself. I will notlet them see me cry for any reason. I will not show weakness. I will win the Hunger Games.

A timid knock at the door has me wiping my face hastily and jumping to my feet.

I open the door to Peeta's soft features giving me a concerned look," Are you alright? I thought I heard crying."

"I wasn't crying," I snap out and I quickly regret it when he frowns," Sorry. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," He kind of laughs and I shoot him a look.

I nod my head down slightly and he touches my shoulder," You're so brave you know. Volunteering for your sister."

"Being Brave isn't going to keep me alive," my voice breaks as I say the last words. I'm trying very hard to not start bawlingmy eyes out again in front of him.

" I had no one to volunteer for me," He whispers sadly.

I wrap my arms around my shoulders and steps back to let him in. He walks past me and sits on the edge of my bed. I sit next to him, giving him enough space to where we don't touch.

"You know Katniss, I'm starting to think you have no idea who I am," A cute little smile lights up his face as he turns to face me.

" You're the boy with the bread, I know exactly who your are," I give him a small smile. My mind flashes back to a particularly cold, rainy day in district twelve when I had been nearly starving to death.

He looks at me with his soft eyes, searching my face for something. My smile slips away and I look at the floor.

"I think you're gonna win, you know," He touches my arm and I turn to him.

"I hope I do," I whisper. He catches a tear I accidentally let roll down my cheek and looks at me with his brown eyes gazing into mine. He hugs me to his chest, and I inwardly sigh. He smells like cinnamon and cake frosting.

I catch myself smiling as he pulls back," I'm sorry, I just figured you needed it."

"Thank you," I hug him again and then he stands, giving me a small smile. He nods and pulls his arms back to his side. I surprise myself by missing his warmth as he pulls away.

"Anytime," he smiles and lowers his eyes from mine.

"You know you could win Peeta," He frowns.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't let that happen, would you?" He look up at me with a playful smile but I still see the sadness in his eyes.

"I have to try to win for my sister," I smile sadly at him with my head tilted to the side.

"I know," With one last sad smile he stands and looks adown at me.

"Goodnight Katniss," He leaves, closing my door quietly behind him.

I curl up in the middle of the bed and slowly drifts to sleep.

I dream of the woods in District twelve. Of primrose flowers everywhere, surrounding me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Capital

In the morning I slip my light blue dress that I wore to the reaping back on and wonders down the hall to the sound of hushed voices.

I walk into the main room to see Effie dabbing white powder on her face in a chair by the window as a messy-haired Peeta and a disheveled looking Haymitch sit at the table eating breakfast and talking quietly with their heads drawn forward. Haymitch still wears his clothes from yesterday and his shirt is buttoned wrong.

" That's a good way to get yourself killed," I hear Haymitch say as I walk towards the table.

"What's a good way to get killed," I take a seat in the chair at the head of the table with Peeta and Haymitch to the sides of me.

"Oh joy, join us, we were just talking about finding shelter," Peeta pours coffee into a cup and hands it to me as Haymitch talks loudly. I smile in thanks and holds the cup in both of my hands.

"How do you find shelter?" I take a sip of what feels like molten lava. I sputter and cover my mouth.

"Sorry, it's hot," Peeta whispers.

"Pass me the jam," Haymitch says with a butter knife in his hand, completely ignoring me.

"How do you find shelter," I say in an aggravated tone as I set my coffee cup down. He's like a child.

"Give me a chance to wake up sweetheart, this mentoring stuff is.." He pulls a silver flask from his robe pocket and puts a generous amount into his cup of coffee," very stressful stuff."

Peeta looks at us silently with a worried look creasing his brow.

"Can you pass the mar-" I stave my knife between his fingers splayed on the table and Effie shrieks.

"That is mahogany!" She says in an exasperated tone.

"Crongrats, you just killed a place mat," He says with cocky humour as he pulls the knife from the table with a side grin of annoyance. I give him an annoyed scowl and turns my attention to Peeta, hoping to ignore Haymitch completely.

Peeta is trying unsuccessfully to hold his laughter in.

"You really want to know how to stay alive," Haymitch says and I glance at him," You get people to like you." He says this with emphasis on like.

" To get sponsors, right?" Peeta says with a grin as he glances at me.

"Yes, you get sponsors when you get people to like you, and right now sweetheart, you're not off to a real good start." I give him a hard expression a I lean back in my chair.

I can get people to like me. I will try to do anything for Prim.

"There it is," Peeta stands excitedly and walks to the window with awe in his voice. I stay seated, not feeling any excitement but dread of the moment that we get there. It then will all become very real.

The train slows as we pass through a tunnel. When we come out of the side, a large crowd of capital drones wave and shout and blow kisses at Peeta as he stands there in awe. He smiles and waves, awed by the people admiring him. I frown, thinking of all these people shouting out names and rooting for us to fight and kill in a sick game.

"He knows what he's doing," Haymitch gives me a slight smirk and pushes away from the table. I push away from the table too and stands by Peeta to act like I actually care. I take this small moment to dwell in my anger at the Capitol. I decide to be good girl and smile and wave along with Peeta. I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to win these people's favor.

I'm washed, scrubbed, plucked and prodded until I feel raw and every inch of me throbs irritatingly from all the attention. When I feel like I can't take it anymore they're finished and I wait to meet my fashion coordinator.

As he walks into the room his dark skin and handsome face surprises me at how ordinary he looks to be a capital citizen. The only thing giving him away is his gold eyeliner.

"That was incredibly brave of you," He shakes my hand as I stare at him in surprise," for what you did for your sister."

"T-thanks." I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I'm Cinna."

"Katniss."

He smiles at me with brilliantly straight white teeth.

"Surprised?" He laughs lightly at my expression.

"I just didn't expect someone telling me I'm brave is all," I smile timidly at him.

"Well you were," He takes my hand," and tonight we show you off to the world, to make an get sponsors." Oddly I already feel like I can trust him.

"I'm warning you now, I'm not good at making friends," He shakes his head with a laugh.

"We'll see about that when they see what I have planned," He smiles brilliantly at me again.

We stand waiting before they signal for us to step up onto our carriages for the tributes parade to start.

I look around, checking out the other tributes costumes. I catch the eye of the tribute from district two, a tall, blonde hunk of muscle with intense pale grey eyes. He winks and gives me a cocky grin.

I quickly look away.

We're ushered to our carriages and Cinna holds out a long lit match.

"Don't be scared, Ready?" He asks with a smile.

"I'm not scared," I say with a hard expression. I repeat to myself in my mind, making me believe it for an entirely different reason as he lights our capes on fire. The tight fitted black outfits we wear make the flames stand out even more.

The carriages start to move starting with district one. The crowd get seven louder and chants out names as we come into view. Whistles and shouts make me wince from the noise.

Peeta smiles in awe of the people cheering just for us. He tries to grab my hand and I jerk it away, giving him a fierce look.

"come on, they'll love it," He whispers.

I slip my fingers between his and he hold sour hands high," Don't forget to smile." I smile widely, giving the people what they want. A good show.

I can't help a small part of me loving the cheering of our names, but I quickly push it down.

Peeta smiles at me and I find myself truly smiling back.

Our fire goes out as our carriage comes to a stop in front of the balcony where president snow stands. I miss the flames at our back as soon as they go out.

As we step down from our carriages, Effie hurries to our side," you are all anyone is going to be talking about!" she claps her hands excitedly.

I feel eyes watching me and I turn to see the district two tribute staring at me. I think his name was Cato.

He has his head cocked to the side in a strange expression. Maybe admiration?

His face quickly changes though as he realizes I'm watching him. I frown at him, not liking his cocky expression.

He almost looks like he's been one-uped. I smile to myself as I turn away from his intense eyes.

As we're leaving I catch a glimpse of Cato and Clove, the other district two tribute talking with their heads drawn close together.

Cato look at me just as we turn a corner, blocking him from view.

Since we're district twelve , we get the twelfth floor, the penthouse.

We step into a grand room with polished surfaces and so much space that it makes me look around in amazement.

I run my hands over the soft black leather couch positioned in front of a huge screen covering the entire wall. I walk around to see everything as Effie is behind us babbling her pretty little head off at all the perks of the room.

I don't listen to her, I just look around and walks up a staircase completely made of glass. I see Peeta smile up at me as I walk up and stand on the second floor.

"Your room is the one all the way to the left!" Effie yells up and continues to tell Peeta about everything in the room.

I nod and walk down the hall to my room. Once I open the door I pause. It's even larger than my room on the train, with pale green walls and a large bed with not so many pillows this time.

The blanket on the bed is a pattern of various colors of green trees and vines. I smile slightly as I touch the soft green fabric.

I glance at the aquarium in the wall as I walk to one of the two doors in the room. I open the door to a large walk-in closet filled with various types of clothes all in my size.

I shut the door and opens what must be the bathroom.

It's a large space with a huge shower that has for shower heads at different angles. The tiles are an array of geometric shapes and colors covering the walls.

I decide to shower all my makeup off before headed back out of the room. I take my time, at times just standing in the heat of the water and loving the feeling of the steam in the air.

After drying off with a white fluffy towel I put on a pair of stretchy white pants and a light blue shirt that doesn't reveal anything. I leave my hair loose behind my shoulders after deciding not to braid it and make my way downstairs.

I didn't realize how starving I am until I smell the food that is spread out in a feast on the table. I eye the dressed turkey hungrily.

Peeta, Haymitch and Effie are all already sitting waiting for me. Peeta has changed too into a soft looking pale green sweater and black jeans. The color suits him.

I take the empty seat next to Effie and we begin to eat.

After stuffing myself on turkey, Haymitch start up a conversation about training.

"I don't want you two to show your strengths, understand?" For once I think he isn't drunk," Just practice the survival techniques."

"They'll think we're weak," I say with a side glance at him.

"Katniss is good with a bow, you know. My dad used to buy her squirrels, she'd always shoot them right in the eye." I glare at Peeta as I sip my drink.

"Well Peeta is strong," I swing my head around to say to Haymitch with an airy tone.

Peeta makes a kind of gasping sound of denial," He can lift a hundred pound bag of flour over his head easy, I've seen it."

"A bag of flour isn't going to kill anyone," He says defensively.

"You could have a good chance if someone comes at you with a knife-"

"I have no chance of winning, none!" He looks at me with emotions running wildly through his eyes.

"My mother said there might actually be a winner this year for district twelve," He laughs sadly without any humour," She meant you Katniss, not me."

He stands and pushes his chair in," I'm not hungry anymore," He walks off quietly. I stare at his back, my mind pulling me into a memory of him.

Years ago when my father was killed in a mining accident, I was left to care for Prim and myself as my mother had slipped into a depression. We were starving and I had went out in the cold rain looking to sell anything we had. I had finally collapsed under a tree after failing to get food and hung my head.

I had looked up as a very young Peeta was being shoved out the door of the bakery by his mother.

She slapped him hard across his cheek.

He has been carry two loaves of burnt bread as he walked to the pig pen next to the bakery when he looked over and saw me.

He threw the pigs one loaf and looked at me again. I stared back, dazed and jealous of the pigs getting food when I couldn't.

He threw the other loaf to me and had hurried inside.

I should have thanked him that day.

"I'm finished too," I put my napkin down on top of my plate and starts to walk up the stairs but I think better of it and walks to the front door.

I should let Peeta be alone with his thoughts right now instead of bothering him.

"Where are you going Girl on fire," Haymitch says as Effie and he stare at me.

"I need some fresh air," I open the door, not caring if they protest.

"Sure dear, just be careful," I close the door behind me and presses the button for the elevator.

It opens and I step into the empty space with a sigh.

Then I realize I have no shoes on. Oh, well. I'm no one will see me anyway.

I press the button for the first floor and the elevator moves with a soft hum.

I'm lost in thought as the doors open at floor two and I look up at Cato with an easy grin on his face.

He pauses when he sees me in the elevator, but gives me a sexy smirk as he walks in and leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

I look at him through my eyelashes as I try not to be obvious that I'm staring at him. He wears a tight black button down shirt with black dress pants. The shirt shows his toned muscles and slim waiste.

I look up at his face and catches him studying me with an odd expression on his face. Same as earlier. Admiration just about describes it.

I decide to speak first since the elevator is moving extremely slow," Staring at me again?" I give him a coy smile that he returns with a half smirk and a laugh.

"You aren't keeping your eyes to yourself either, fire girl," His pale grey eyes look intensely into mine. I'm speechless, trapped in his intense gaze as the doors slide open, unsure of what to say.

"Getting off?" He looks at me over his shoulder as he walks out of the elevator.

"Y-yes," I curse at myself in my head at my stampering but I put a slight smile on my face as I step out of the elevator and into the cool air of the lobby.

Cato turns around, hands still in his pockets and has a smirk on his face," Good luck."

He smiles widely at my shocked expression and walks off laughing quietly to himself.

I scowl at his back and turns the opposite direction, hoping to not see him again before the games.

Cato

I was thinking of Katniss Everdeen as I pressed the elevator button. She truly amazed me when she took the spotlight at the tribute parade. To be honest to myself I was pissed, but still amazed.

When doors slid open and there she was, looking beautiful in tight fitted white pants with bare feet and a pale blue shirt.

I hid my surprise as I gave her my signature cocky smirk as I step onto the elevator. I slip my hands into my pockets and lean against the wall of the elevator so I can get an easy view of her.

She keeps her face hung down but I can she her barely looking at me through her eyelashes. I stare at her, knowing she knows.

Her hair looks better loose and wavy around her shoulders like she has it now. My fingers twitch with wanting to run my hands through her hair.

My mind flashes to me killing her and I frown inwardly. What the hell is wrong with me?

I do admire how she got so much attention and she's just a district twelve tribute.

She looks up at me and I search her face. Her full lips and grey eyes make me want to stare at her even longer.

"Staring at me again?" she catches me off guard as she speaks and her voice is playful. I cant help but laugh.

"You aren't keeping your eyes to yourself either, fire girl," I think of the nickname in that second. I think that's what I'll call her from now on. She seems like she's fire herself.

I stare at her with an unblinking gaze.

She doesn't speak as the doors open. She gives me a kind of dazed look and doesn't move.

Maybe she's thinking of how we'll be against each other in a fight to the death in a few days.

"Getting off," I look at her with a cocky grin as I step out of the elevator.

"Y-yes," She stampers and I fight the urge to turn around and stare at her again to try to decifer some of what she's thinking in the depths of her eyes.

I turn back around, I just can't help myself and says the first thing that comes to my mind,"Good Luck," I immediately curse myself as she looks at me with a shocked expression. I just smirk and laughs as I walk away.

Damn, shes gonna hate me now.

Why should I care anyway, she's the obstacle. I have to win the game, for honor and all the sacrifices I've made.

I can't help but feel a sliver of remorse for the poor girl, but it quickly is gone and I walk on like I have no worries in the world.


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend In The Games

After walking around on the cold tiled bottom floor, I sigh in relief when Cato is nowhere near the elevator. I don't want to even try to be around him now with so many thoughts crowding my accidental conversation(hardly) was brief but it still left an imprint on me.

I get to the twelfth floor and walks past Effie and Haymitch talking quietly in front of the television screen.

"Interview tomorrow, get a good nights rest Katniss," Effie calls to me as I make my way up the stairs.

I don't answer her, I just walk straight to Peeta's door and knocks.

He opens the door and the first thing I notice is his bare chest and loose pants hung low on his slim waist.

I drop my eyes and immediately looks away in embarrassment.

"Hey," He leans against the door frame with a slight smile. I look at him again.

His muscles are toned, though not as large as Cato's and Cato has a good six or seven inches on him.

I frown when I realize I"m comparing Peeta to Cato.

"Sorry," He takes my frown as me not liking his half-naked body and turns and walks to his bed where his discarded shirt lays.

"No," shit," sorry you don't have to put a shirt on, I was just thinking of something annoying is all."

He stops and looks at me with a side glance.

"Fine," He walks back to the door where I stay. I feel like I"m glued down and can't move.

My eyes roam over his chest again quickly but I jerk my eyes up to meet his. He's standing closer than he was before.

"I never said thank you," I blurt out, so many thoughts flashing through my head that I wanted to say.

"About what?" He asks with his head turned slightly to the side.

"The bread, the bread you-" He puts his fingers to my lips to make me hush.

"Don't thank me," He says with disgust at himself. His Brown eyes soften and he looks at me tenderly," I threw it on the wet, muddy ground like you were some dog."

"No, I was so grateful and all this time I never once talked to you or thanked you." I grab his hand and squeezes it so he knows I"m sincere.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at making friends Peeta." I hug him, feeling his warmth from his bare chest as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm glad I have a friend in the games Peeta," I smile up at him, a genuine smile that anyone rarely sees.

"Me too," He smiles back, but with a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

He looks away and I step back away from his embrace.

"Goodnight," I say as he looks back to my face, an easy smile on his lips.

"Goodnight," He closes the door, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I go to my room, and without changing I slip under the covers and sleep without dreaming.

Just sweet darkness when I finally slip into unconsciousness.

Peeta

I was standing by the window when I heard a light know on my door. I was kind of zoned out thinking about my parents and my little brother, of how much I was going to miss them.

I was surprised to see Katniss standing there when I open the door. I had expected Effie to be coming to tell me something she forgot to remind me of.

Her eyes drop down and I had forgotten I wasn't wearing a shirt. I feel self conscious but I ease myself against the door frame with a smile as she looks back up to my face.

"Hey," She looks beautiful standing there with a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes shining. Her hair hangs down out of her usual braid, I love the way it looks in soft waves far past her shoulders.

After a moment she frowns, and I instantly lose the confidence I had the moment before.

Well then.

"Sorry," I turn and walk to find my shirt I had yanked out earlier and thrown somewhere.

"No," I stop walking towards my shirt that's in a ball on the floor," sorry, you don't have to put a shirt on, I was just thinking of something annoying is all," I hope it isn't me and she's trying to be nice.

"Fine," is all I can think to say in confusion.

I walk back to the door when she doesn't make a move to come in. Her eyes glance down again and I can feel myself start to blush.

"I never said thank you," she says quickly, the words tumbling off of her tongue. For a moment I'm confused again.

"About what?" I plainly let her hear the confusion in my voice.

"The bread, the bread you-" without putting much thought into my actions I put my fingers against her lips to make her stop talking. I look at her with wide eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips.

I can't help but image how her lips would feel against mine.

"Don't thank me," I try to hide the disgust in my voice, not wanting her to think I'm mad at her," I threw it on the wet, muddy ground like you were some dog."

I look down, not wanting to see the look in her eyes.

"No," I hear the said tone in her voice," I was so grateful and all this time I never once talked to you or thanked you." She grabs my hand and squeezes it, making me want to smile and pull her to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at making friends Peeta." her eyes look glassy and moist, ready spill tears. She surprises me when she wraps her slender arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

I hug her back and presses my cheek against her soft hair.

"I'm glad I have a friend in the games Peeta," My heart drops, and I hide my frown.

I wish she wouldn't think of me as just a friend.

I wish I had the guts to tell her how much I've loved her since the first time I saw her.

"Me too," I make myself smile. I look away and she steps back, leaving me feeling cold without her in my arms.

"Goodnight," she says when I look at her, trying smile like nothing is wrong.

"Goodnight," I close the door, praying that tonight my dreams won't have her in them.

"Only one will win," I think sadly to myself," I would gladly die to let her go home."

Katniss

I wake up feeling relaxed and more energized than I've been in weeks. It's probably the food.

I take a quick shower and pulls on a pale green dress that flows to just above my knees. After braiding my hair to the side in its usual way I walk quietly downstairs with bare feet.

They expect me to wear the towering heels in the closet, but I refuse to walk around in that discomfort.

Effie and Haymitch are nowhere to be found, but Peeta sits on the couch in front of the television. I take in his messy bed hair and black stretchy outfit with our district number on the sleeve.

I had forgotten about training starting today.

I run back upstairs to change and I slip on soft soled black shoes before jogging downstairs and plopping down next to Peeta.

"Training starts soon, we should head down after you get something to eat," he nods towards the table and goes back to watching the tv screen. It's playing a rerun of Caesar's interviewing Seneca.

After eating a few bites of toast with some scrambled eggs We step into the elevator in silence.

"Sleep good?" Peeta leans against the wall of the elevator. My minds flashes to the image of Cato doing the same last night and I quickly shake it out of my head.

"Yes, you?" I cross my arms over my chest, leaning back like he was.

"Surprisingly yes," We look at each other with laughter in our eyes.

"The food..." I laugh, feeling very bubbly for some reason," Must be putting us in a very relaxed mood and helping us sleep."

"I agree," Peeta laughs lightly, eyes shining.

"I wonder where Effie and Haymitch are?" I frown a little, thinking it's very odd of them not being with us at all times like they usually are.

"Maybe together," Peeta puts emphasis on 'together'.

We're both laughing when the elevator stops at floor two and opens. Cato and Clove walk in with their mentor behind them.

We immediately stop laughing and Peeta moves to stand close to my side. The elevator becomes thick with silence as the doors close and we move down.

Cato leans against the wall of the elevator next to me, his arm barely brushes mine as sparks fly up my arm and to my spine, making me shiver.

I see him smirking out of the corner of my eyes and frowns as I move closer to Peeta, cutting the contact of Cato's arm from mine.

Clove gives me a death glare before turning around and standing stiffly. Peeta grabs my hand and squeezes briefly before letting go.

The doors open and the threesome walk out ahead of us.

We stand in silence, not in any hurry to follow them. Air wooshes out of my mouth from holding my breath without even realizing.

"Ready?" Peeta punches my arm softly, playfully, and steps out of the elevator.

"Always," I follow him with my head held high.


	4. Chapter 4: She's Mine

The training instructor stands in a stiff stance of authority with her in fist resting on her hips.

All of the tributes stand around her, listening as she explains about the training and what stations are best to go to.  
"I would suggest some of you," she looks pointedly at Cato as he's whispering to Clove," should go to the survival stations, exposer can kill you just as easily as another opponent." Cato smirks and leans his head back in ignorance.  
I look away from him when his eyes find mine.  
"Lastly, you can only train with your other district tribute, no exceptions unless I'm notified otherwise," she looks at all of us standing around her with a smile," Good luck in the arena tributes." I nod in thanks, knowing she doesn't mean it the way Cato had.  
"Remember, don't show your strength," Peeta whispers against my ear, making me giggle and cover my mouth with my hands.  
"Will you stop," as I'm laughing I step away from him as I try to put a serious face on," I'm the Girl of Fire, I don't want them seeing me giggle."  
"It's cute Kat," He runs his hand through his messy blonde hair," Don't show your strength." He turns to walk away.  
"So we're doing nicknames now?" He looks at me with a playful smirk," Have fun training, bread boy." He frowns slightly and I walk away laughing.

After running on a virtual track I press the red button to stop it, proud at myself for keeping up the pace for over an hour. I look over to see Peeta busy at building a fire, and failing miserably at it.  
I stiffen when I feel a presence walk up behind me. I turn my head to see Cato standing with his arm crossed over his broad chest. I glare at him.  
"Finished?" He gestures to the machine I'm currently standing on.  
"Yes," my voice comes out snappy and he grins. He cocks his eyebrow up and I move to step down. My foot slips, making me gasp and reach out to hold myself up.  
Cato grabs my arms tightly, keeping me from falling and helps me step down. I blush furiously with embarrassment. Now everyone will think I'm weak.  
The surprised look on his face shocks quickly passes and we both frown at each other.  
"Watch it, Fire Girl," He whispers with a blank face, but his eyes flicker with anger and some other emotion I can't put my finger on.  
"Thanks," I say quietly. I walk away quickly as I rub my arms, trying to make the feeling of his warm hands go away.

Cato  
I'm zoned into killing a dummy with my favored weapon, a long, silver sword, when Clove coughs loudly behind me.

I plunge the sword into the dummy's midsection and wipes the seat from my brow as I turn around with annoyance. I already know what she's coming to talk to me about.  
"Shouldn't you be training," I grab a bottle of water from a nearby table and takes a grateful gulp of the cooling liquid. I hadn't realized how hard I had been pushing myself.  
"Cut the bull shit Cato, what the hell was that with The district twelve filth?" She says with disgust. I immediately open my mouth to defend Katniss, but then I stop myself. I can't believe I just thought of defending her to Clove. She's nothing to me.  
"Why do you care?" I take another long drink of water, hoping my annoyance at Clove doesn't show.  
She gives me one of her best "You are completely incompetent and not worth my precious breath" looks.  
"You 'touched' her," she scowls unattractively," She's as good as dead, you know that Cato." She looks like she could spit acid at having to refer to Katniss.  
Clove realized the angry look I had on my face and looked at me in confusion,"

She is Cato. Hell, one of us will probably be the ones to kill her," She frowns at my unchanging expression and absolute silence," Don't tell me you actually have a conscious and feels bad about her dying," she says with an annoying tone.  
"She's mine," My words surprise both of us. She stares at me with a frown when I don't say anything for a few seconds.  
"To kill, Clove," I laugh without any humor, trying to reassure Clove and myself that I'm still a cold blooded killer void of emotions like everyone thinks.  
She laughs nervously," Thought so," she still looks at me kind of oddly.  
"So don't touch her," The image of Clove killing Katniss makes me clench my teeth together angrily.  
"Ok, she's all yours," Clove gives me one last look of slight confusion and walks away.  
I look over to where Katniss is at the camouflaging station with Peeta, touching his arm as she looks at where he's camouflaged his hand to blend in with the bark of a tree.

The feeling of jealousy unwantingly makes me frown.  
I get a good view of her profile when she turns her head to look at Peeta as he says something to her. I'm too far away to hear.  
I study her features, trying to figure out what it is that attracts me so much to her. I should want to kill her, and not even care when the life drains from her eyes.

That's it, her eyes. The fire in her eyes draws me in like a moth to a flame.  
Like she knows I'm watching her, she turns and her eyes meet mine. She has a smile fading on her lips, from something Peeta must have said, I'm sure.  
I find myself wishing I could say something to make her smile. I quickly shake my head to clear the absurd thought and Katniss looks away.  
I stare at her a moment longer, thinking she might look over at me again but she doesn't.  
I walk back to the dummy that has my sword sticking out of it and I continue from when Clove had interrupted me.  
This time I don't hold back anything. I just don't want to feel or think, to just act and focus my mind on fighting. It's all I've ever been good at.

"She took your spotlight," the voice inside my head says annoyingly," She stole it from you and she might just kill you in the games and win." I growl in frustrating, glad to finally feel hate for the girl of fire.

I picture katniss's face as I'm demolishing the dummy; the adrenaline rush is amazing.  
The dummy is in pieces when I finish with it.

Katniss

After turning my attention back to Peeta from Cato's intense eyes, I smile and nod, unsure of what he just said.  
"So what do you think?" His question catches me off guard.  
"Oh umm..." I bite my lip, knowing I was caught not paying attention.  
He looks in the direction I had been staring a moment before and frowns when he sees Cato.  
He looks back to me with a hurt expression and I immediately regret making him look at me like that.  
"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
"No, Peeta," I laugh awkwardly. I lower my voice to a whisper," Cato is always staring at me."  
"I noticed," Peeta glances at Cato again," Stay away from him Katniss, He's dangerous."  
"I know," I look over at Cato too. He's aggressively attacking a stuffed dummy with a wicked sharp looking sword.  
"Look who's following you Kat," Peeta whispers and looks over my shoulder behind me. I turn around and the district eleven tribute, Rue, darts out of our sight.  
I smile, thinking of how much she reminds me of Prim.

After returning to the twelve floor after our scoring, I am shaking with fear. Haymitch is going to kill me. I just know there will be a zero by my name.  
When you shoot an arrow through the game maker's food, that doesn't make them too happy.  
We had all been sitting on the plush couch as all the names came up on the screen.  
My face showed up on the screen and I grimaced.  
Eleven? I think at first that I'm seeing double and that it's really a 1.  
"Eleven! Great, just great!" Effie claps her hands daintily. Peeta hugs my side and I hug him back numbly. I can't believe it. I might actually have a chance.  
Peeta gets an eight, and he is congratulated also.  
After the scoring is over we all return to our rooms. I get hardly any sleep, I'm too busy worrying about the interview and how it would turn out.

"Cinna, you are amazing," I spin around in the fitted red dress I wear that gradually fades to orange and then to yellow at the bottom of the long skirt. Fire flares to life on the hem of the dress and I stop, letting the flames go out.  
"They're going to love you Katniss," I look at Cinna kind of shyly. He fixes a curl that has come free from the braided bun at the back of my head and touches my cheek," Girl of Fire." He smiles widely.  
I turn to the mirror as Effie comes in and starts up a conversation with Cinna.

The light shades of color on my eye lids make my eyes stand out even more than usual. I run my hands down my dress, amazed at how simple fabric can make me look this way. The dress shows off the right amount of curves. I look attractive, beautiful even.  
"Let's head out for your interview dear," Effie gestures to the door impatiently, like it my fault we'd be late.  
The tributes walk onto the stage one by one, starting with Glimmer from district one. Her short, pale pink dress twirls as she walks onto the stage with a bounce in her step. She smiles brightly and waves at the crowd as she takes a seat next to Caesar.  
"Here is our beautiful district one tribute, Glimmer!" Caesar is answered with shouts and cheers from the audience.

She acts flirty and has the crowd eating out of her palm. She was perfect for getting sponsors. I look down at myself, my self-confidence dimming.  
I stand stiffly in my dress, nervous butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, making me feel sick.  
"You'll do fine Katniss," Peeta touches my shoulder in a friendly gesture. I smile shakily and nods.  
Each interview is short, only three minutes and then the buzzer sounds for the next tribute to come on stage. I watch as Caesar keeps the crowd in cheers and applause, making the tributes shine their brightest for everyone to see. After forty years of doing this, he is an expert at it.  
As Cato is called, I peer around the district eleven boy to see him as he walks casually onto stage with a sexy smirk he waves to the crowd.

Women giggle like young girls and shout out his name as he winks. I have the sudden urge to roll my eyes at him.  
As Cato plays out the ruthless killing machine angle, I lean my head against the cool metal wall, glad that I'm the second to last to go.  
The fox-faced girl from district 5 plays off as elusive and sly. District Eight, nine, and ten are called, making me stand up straighter in nervous anticipation.  
When my name is called my breathe catches in my throat and I shake slightly. Here's go nothing.  
"You can do this Katniss, Girl of fire," I whisper to myself as I walk out onto the stage. Bright lights nearly blind me as I try to smile convincingly and waves at the audience.  
I know Prim must be watching and I smile brighter. Newfound confidence makes me walk a little straighter and with surer steps.


	5. Chapter 5: Peeta's Confession

"Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on fire ladies and gentlemen!"

I walk out onto the brightly lit stage as if I'm in a dream, and stands at the center of the stage. Caesar shakes my hand with a bright smile.  
I take a seat after the applause dwindles down to silence and Caesar gestures to the plush red chair turned to face the crowd adjacent to his.  
"So Fire Girl," My nerves make me jump slightly in surprise at the nickname the oh so badass Cato calls me," Tell us, what has impressed you most since arriving in the capitol, it must be a great change from district 12."  
Crap, what did he say? It's as if his words made no sense.  
Think of an honest answer Katniss, think!  
"The lamb stew," I manage to blurt out. Some of the crowd laughs, making me fight the urge to glare at them.  
"Now, Katniss dear," he says with confidence," my heart actually stopped when you came out in the opening ceremonies; what did you think of that costume?"  
Cinna raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Be honest Katniss." You mean after I had to get over the fear of burning alive?"  
I see Cinna and he nods encouragingly with a smile that shows his perfectly white teeth.  
The audience laughs without mockery and i heart my name shouted.  
"Yes, start then," Caesar smiles and raises his eyebrows as he waits for me to answer.  
I look right at Cinna as I speak," Cinna was brilliant in making the most beautiful costume I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe I was wearing it. And look at this, I can't believe I'm wearing this either," I lift my skirt to spread it out.  
"That is a striking dress," The crowd claps and shouts as he gestures at me with a brilliantly white smile.  
"Oh there's more," My voice falters slightly, I look as Cinna and he nods, urging me on.  
I spin in a circle and the crowd reacts in the way I had hoped they would. As flames appear from the bottom portion of my dress the crowd breaks into cheers.  
I stop and the crowd is cheering as loud as they can and hands are clapping together fiercely.  
"Do that again!" Caesar says in awe. I lift my arms, letting myself spin quickly and the flames engulf me.  
"Oh, don't stop!" he says.  
"I'm dizzy!" I giggle, something I've done maybe never in my lifetime. My nerves are starting to get to me.  
Caesar gives the crowd a moment to settle down.  
"Let's go back now, to when your sister's name was called at the reaping," My heart twists into a painful knot. His tone is quiet and slightly somber," And you volunteered. The first, I hear, for district 12. Tell us about her, your sister."

The crowd makes a kind of sad sighing sound. As if they actually know the sadness i feel.  
"Her name is Prim," My voice is steady and formal," She's just twelve. I love her more than anything in the world."  
"What did Prim say to you after the reaping?" He just had to ask this question.  
I try not to show too much emotion on my face as I speak," She asked me to try really hard to win." I look out across the crowd; not seeing their bright colored skin or adaptations, my mind wanders to another place with trees and silence.  
"And what did you say?" Caesar prompts gently.  
My entire body feels tense," I swore I would." My voice is quiet.  
"I bet you did," Caesar stretches his arm across my shoulders and gives me a reassuring squeeze. The buzz sounds, making me jump slightly. Time to leave the stage.  
"Sorry times up. Best of luck to you. Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire from

District twelve!" The crowd cheers one last time for me as I leave the stage.  
I glance at Cinna before I step off the stage and out of sight. He gives thumbs up and a grin.  
I'm in a daze as Peeta goes through the beginning of his interview. He has them eating out of the palm of his hand though, that much I hear. The crowd laughs and shouts out to him.  
"Tell me, do I smell like roses?" He asks Caesar. They go into a whole ordeal of sniffing each other that erupts the crowd into shouts of laughter.  
I zone back in from the haze i was in when Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home.  
He hesitates and shakes his head, making a lock of his blonde hair fall onto his forehead.  
"With someone as handsome as you?" He looks to the crowd with a twinkling look in his eyes," There must be a girl. Come one, what is her name."  
"Well," Peeta hesitates," There is a girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping."  
I turn my head to the side in thought, trying to think of who it could be.  
Sounds of empathy come from the crowd.  
"She has another fellow?" asks Caesar.  
"I'm not sure, but a lot of boys like her," Peeta blushes slightly.  
"So, here is what you do. You win, go home a victor, and she can't possibly turn you down then, can she?"  
" I don't think that would work out..." Peeta looks at his hands clasped in his lap," Winning won't help in my case."  
"Why ever not?" Caesar sounds mystified.  
Peeta blushes a deep shade of red and stammers out," Because..because she's here with me."

For a moment the cameras are focused on Peeta as he keeps his eyes downcast.  
Then I see my shocked, open mouthed-expression starring at the camera. Me?!

He means me!

My mind is spinning as I walk angrily to a smiling Peeta that has just walked off the stage and is heading towards the elevators. I slam my palms into his chest and he loses his balance. As he falls backwards into a quite ugly vase, he falls to the floor among the vase that breaks into a million pieces and water spills across the pristine white tiled floor.

Blood from his hands mix with the water, creating a cloudy pink puddle.  
"What the hell was that for?!" he says, aghast.  
"You had no right! No right at all to talk about me! What the hell Peeta?!" I shout at him with my fist clenched.  
Behind us the elevator makes a dinging sound as Effie, Haymitch, Portia and

Cinna step out to see us with shocked expressions. I stand there, dumbstruck, with my fist clenched and rage in my eyes with Peeta on the ground with glass in his hands and blood on the floor.  
"What is going on here?!" Effie shrieks," Did you fall?"  
"After she shoved me," Peeta says as Haymitch helps him up.  
Haymitch turns to me," You shoved him?"  
"He just turned me into a fool in front of the entire country," I gesture to

Peeta," It was your idea, wasn't it?" I say angrily.  
"It was my idea," Peeta says quietly and winces as he pulls a shard of glass from his hand," Haymitch just helped me with it."  
"Yes, he is very helpful isn't he. To you!" I say.  
"You are such a fool Katniss Everdeen," Haymitch says with disgust," You think he hurt you? He just saved your ass by giving you something you could never achieve on your own."  
"He made me look weak!"  
"He made you look desirable! And lets face it sweetheart, you need all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt before he just said he wanted you. You should be thanking him! You two will be all they will ever be talking about, the star-crossed lovers from district twelve." Haymitch is breathing heavily as he finishes talking and wipes a lock of his hair from his forehead.  
"But we aren't star-crossed lovers!" I say.  
Haymitch grabs my shoulders and jerks me to face him completely as I gasp,"

Who the hell cares? It's all a big show, it is all about how you are perceived. You were nice enough in your interview, but boring. Now they are saying you're a heart breaker. Which do you think would get you more sponsors: Nice, boring Katniss, or the flaming hot girl that walks all over boys hearts and happens to be stuck in a game of who will live the longest with her lover?"  
I feel sick to my stomach as I look at Peeta over Haymitch's shoulder and see his pained expression and bleeding hands that still drip dark red blood onto the floor.  
I don't know what to think as I shove Haymitch away from me.  
"I should have been told so I wouldn't look stupid." I say as I stare at the floor.  
"Your reaction was perfect, it was more real without you knowing," Portia says.  
"She's only worried about her boyfriend," Peeta says gruffly.  
My cheeks burn as I think of Gale," He isn't my boyfriend."  
"Whatever," says Peeta as he tosses a bloody piece of glass to the floor," I'm sure he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides, you didn't say you loved me, so why would it matter?"  
His words sink in and my anger fades.  
Peeta's has made me an object of love. I should have been thanking him, not hurting him for crying out loud.  
I'm crazy.  
I remember how strongly the crowd responded to his confession. Star-crossed lovers could really save us. They eat this stuff up in the capitol, we could get many more sponsors now. I most definitely didn't react properly.  
"After he said he loved me, do you think they believe I love him too?"  
"I would have believed it," says Portia," the way you looked away from the cameras and blushed." I was actually blushing from anger and embarrassment, but the crowd will never know that.  
The others agree.  
"You're golden sweetheart," says Haymitch," They're going to be lined up around the block wanting to be your sponsor."  
I turn to Peeta, embarrassed and cursing myself in my head for hurting him," I'm so sorry I shoved you Peeta." I blush furiously.  
"Doesn't matter," He shrugs and looks at the floor.  
"Are your hands okay?" I reach for him but he jerks his hands back away from me.  
"They'll be alright," He says.  
Silence wraps around us all awkwardly and we head up to the twelfth floor.  
As we step in the front doors to the penthouse that will most likely be the last home I see, the delicious smells of food waft towards us.


	6. Chapter 6: Alliance

Chapter 6

"Come on, let's eat," says Haymitch as we step into the penthouse. We all follow him to the table and take our places. The air around us is filled with emotion so thick that you could almost feel it.

Peeta starts to bleed heavily and Portia hurries him off to the medic room on the sixth floor. We start to eat the cream and rose-petal soup without them. By the time Haymitch and Effie have emptied their bowls and mine only a quarter of a way finished, Peeta and Portia returns. Peeta's bandaged hands make me feel even guiltier.

He has done me a favor and I answered with an injury. Will I ever stop owing him?

After dinner we watch the replay in the sitting room. I seem frilly and shallow as I twirl my dress and giggle, whereas Peeta is charming and handsome as he smiles at the cameras.

Then there I am, blushing and confused, made beautiful by Cinna's hands, desirable by Peeta's confession, tragic by circumstance, and by all accounts, unforgettable.

When the anthem finishes and the screen goes dark, a hush settles over the room. Tomorrow at noon, we will be preparing for the arena.

Effie takes both Peeta's and my hand as she wishes us well with tears in her eyes. Then she gives us each a peck on the cheek and hurries out.

"Any final words of advice?" Peeta turns to haymitch, who has his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there," he says.

"And after that?" I ask.

"Stay alive," Haymitch says with an even tone. We both nod.

I stand, feeling weary and tired. Tomorrow will be the first and possibly the last day of the hunger games for me. Somehow, I feel like I won't be able to sleep at all.

I head to my room as Peeta lingers behind to talk to Haymitch. Probably making plans without me again.

I take a shower and gratefully scrubs all the gold paint, and make up from my body. It all runs down the drain in a swirl of color.

As I step out of the shower, all that remains of the designer-teams efforts is the flames painted on my nails. As I wrap a white fluffy towel around me, I walk into my room and I come to a complete stop.

Someone's been in here.

On the bed lies a white folded piece of paper with 'open me' on the front of it.

I pick up the paper, debating on whether I should open it or not. Maybe it was from Peeta.

I unfold the paper quickly, and reads the elegant hand writing twice before I can process what it says.

Girl of Fire,

I want you to meet me in the training room. I have an offer to propose. Wear your training gear. Come alone.

Sincerely,

Cato

For a few moments I stare at his name, confused and debating on whether I should go or not.

Without thinking I pull on my Black stretchy pants, my shirt with number twelve on the sleeve, and tie my black rubber soled shoes on tightly.

I braid my hair quickly to the side and opens my door a crack to see if anyone is around. Not even an avox is in sight so I step carefully down the hallway and quickly down the stairs. I make it out the door without incident.

As I'm in the elevator I stare at my reflection from the metal wall.

"What the hell are you doing Katniss?" I ask myself.

I'm going to walk in there and tell him he's an idiot, that I want nothing to do with him or for him, and walk out.

"No, your curiosity will get the better of you, and you're going to stay," an annoying little voice in the back of my head says.

I scrub my eyes with the back of my hands and jumps when the elevator door dings loudly.

As I walk to through the doors into the large training room, all is silent. No one is here, not even a smirking Cato.

"Katniss Everdeen," I spin around to find the source of the female voice filled with hatred.

"Clove?" She walks out from the shadows by the row of knives that adorn the wall.

"So you know my name," She walks around me in a slow circle, like a predator tormenting its prey.

"Why are you here?" I cross my arms over my chest, trying to hide my shaking limbs.

"I could ask you the same question," She stops walking and faces me.

We stand in silence, neither one of us moving. I honestly feel like getting the hell out of here as fast as I can. This is for the arena, not here.

"So," She starts to pace in front of me," _Cato_ asked you to meet him here, right?"

I don't say a word or even take a breath.

"Answer me!" She yells, much too loud for the short distance that separates us. I can't help but jump.

She grips my upper arms tightly, "You're just a little pathetic _thing _from District Twelve, a weak, dirty, inbred-"Cato slams open the doors to the training room at that exact moment, making both Clove and me jump and turn to see him striding toward us angrily. His icy blue eyes find mine and he quickly looks at Clove.

"Clove, what the hell?" He grabs her shoulder and yanks her back, releasing her death grip on my arms.

"You-why are you meeting her here, in the middle of the night?!" She almost screams. I back away, taking small little steps so they won't notice. It looks like they're both challenging each other to make a move.

"It's one of your damn business, is it?" His voice is steady, but holds a threat.

"You are my business Cato," Clove's voice has returned to a more steady tone.

"Get out," He points to the door.

"No," She cocks her head to the side, challenging him to make her," You touch me and I scream."

"You've already been screaming, I could hear you from the elevator," He grabs her arm roughly," now, go, and let me deal with my business Clove." His eyes lock onto hers. I can she she's already given in and she nods her head in a jerky motion.

"Fine," She jerks her arm out of his grip and shoots me a look of pure hatred before she leaves the room, closing the door as hard as she can.

"She's just a little ball of love, isn't she?" I wipe my shaking hands on my pants, suddenly nervous now that his attention and intense eyes are on me.

"It takes some getting used to," He walks over to where I'm standing and touches my arm lightly with his fingertip. I jerk back, surprised.

"Your arm is bruised," He steps back a little and crosses his arms over his broad chest," She won't do it so I'll say it, sorry. She can be a little, well, cyco."

"You don't say," I tug my sleeve lower on my arm.

I look at him and he's just staring at me, his icy blue eyes roam over my face.

"So why am I here," I cross my arms over my chest, copying his stance.

"I'm surprised you came," He smirks and walks over to where a rack of spears are. He picks one up and touches the metal tip of it.

"I'm surprised I came too," I say slowly as he turns around with the spear in his hand.

"You're from district twelve, a week district," I nod slowly, unsure of why I was still here," but you, of all people, got an eleven."

"If you wanted me here to insult me all night, I have better things to do than waste my time listening to nonsense," I turn to walk out.

"I didn't ask you to come here to insult you Girl of fire," I turn around and he's walking towards me with quiet steps," I want you to join my alliance."


End file.
